Vers le Nord
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Post ep 2x05 - Arya décide qu'elle en a assez de rester avec Tywin Lannister et qu'elle préfère essayer de retrouver son frère. Elle invite Gendry et Tourte à venir avec elle.


Texte écrit pour la **25ème Nuit du FoF** (_Forum Francophone_ - lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "Invitation". Honnêtement, j'ai légèrement perdu le fil de mon OS en l'écrivant, mais je le poste quand même, soyons fous.

Je suis lectrice de la saga _A Song of Ice And Fire_ et j'ai découvert qu'écrire les personnages de la série au lieu de ceux des livres n'est pas si facile, et écrire en français quand je lis et regarde la série en anglais est un défi concernant les noms par exemple...

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien à moi ... *pleure*

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés à Harrenhal depuis deux semaines. En tant que page de Lord Tywin, elle était bien mieux traitée que lorsqu'elle se faisait passer pour une recrue de la Garde de Nuit capturée. Il en allait de même pour Gendry et Tourte-Chaude, qui semblaient s'habituer à leurs rôles respectifs de forgeron et de cuisinier. Mais même si elle avait des nouvelles de Robb grâce aux conseils de Lord Tywin auxquels elle pouvait assister discrètement, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans un château où les Lannister risquaient de la reconnaître à tout moment. Le Titilleur était mort, mais les autres non.

Selon ce qu'elle entendait, Robb n'était pas loin. Si seulement elle pouvait s'échapper d'Harrenhal pour le rejoindre. Elle n'était pas Bran – et son cœur se serra douloureusement en pensant à son frère – mais elle pourrait sans doute réussir à s'enfuir la nuit. Elle hésitait cependant à emmener Gendry et Tourte avec elle. D'un côté, ils étaient ses amis et elle était sûre qu'ils seraient mieux traités avec sa famille de l'autre ils risquaient de rendre sa fuite plus difficile. Elle décida d'en parler d'abord à Gendry. Sans lui, elle ne pouvait pas espérer s'en sortir avec Tourte.

Le soir, elle retrouva Gendry dans l'armurerie.

« Je veux partir, retrouver ma famille. Est-ce que tu viendras avec moi ?

—Est-ce une invitation, M'dame ?

—Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et oui, je suppose, si tu veux …

—Quand ?

—Dans deux nuits. En partant tôt, personne ne remarquerait notre absence tout de suite, et on aurait de l'avance.

—Emmenons-nous Tourte-Chaude ?

—Je pensais le lui proposer. Il est notre ami. Tu prendras des épées ?

—Oui, M'dame. »

Arya lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule mais ne dit rien de plus avant de quitter l'armurerie pour se diriger vers les cuisines. Une fois qu'elle l'eut assuré que Gendry était d'accord pour s'enfuir, Tourte fut facile à convaincre.

.

Deux soirs plus tard, elle se glissait hors du château avec Gendry et Tourte dernière elle. Elle avait un couteau et une épée à la ceinture, Tourte-Chaude se contentant d'une dague qu'il espérait ne jamais utiliser et Gendry avait une épée.

Ils commencèrent par suivre la route vers le Nord pendant des heures, au grand déplaisir de Tourte, qui avait envie de dormir. Ni Arya, ni Gendry ne cédèrent à ses demandes et ils ne firent que peu de haltes. Alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait, le trio fit route vers l'Ouest. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que quelques heures pour se reposer, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible d'Harrenhal.

Arya espérait que les hommes de Tywin Lannister seraient plus préoccupés par leurs grandes batailles que par l'idée de récupérer trois prisonniers insignifiants. Ils ne savaient pas qui elle était, et ne cherchaient plus Gendry. Quant à Tourte-Chaude, les Lannister n'avaient jamais montré d'intérêt pour lui.

Ils étaient en train de s'installer pour leur troisième nuit dans les bois lorsque des bruits de pas et de branches cassées les firent remballer leurs affaires et tirer leurs armes avant de partir discrètement dans la direction opposée. En voyant les étendards, le lion or sur fond écarlate, Arya pensa que Tywin avait deviné qui il avait laissé échapper. En observant plus attentivement les cavaliers, Arya remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas les hommes qu'elle avait vus à Harrenhal. Mais même s'ils ne les cherchaient pas, ils les prendraient probablement pour des brigands et ne les laisseraient pas partir tranquillement.

« Je me rends ! Je me rends ! »

Arya eut presque envie de rire en entendant Tourte-Chaude crier, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que ça ne leur avait apporté que des ennuis, la dernière fois. Gendry lui frappa l'arrière du crâne mais trop tard, les cavaliers avaient dégainé leurs épées et se dirigeaient droit sur eux. Heureusement, les bois n'étaient pas un environnement propice à la chevauchée et ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Arya poussa Tourte dans un buisson et sortit son épée avant d'attirer trois des hommes vers elle, laissant Gendry aux prises avec les deux autres.

Elle tenta de se rappeler de Jon et Robb et Ser Rodrik et Syrio Forel le danseur d'eau alors qu'elle levait son épée et évitait les lames des cavaliers. Les arbres lui offraient un semblant de protection et les hommes durent mettre pied à terre pour la suivre. Elle avait l'effet de surprise de son côté lorsqu'elle parvint à désarmer un garde, mais les deux autres étaient plus prudents. Elle esquiva leurs attaques un moment, mais finit par se retrouver désarmée devant deux soldats plutôt vexés d'avoir dû batailler pour maitriser une petite fille.

Au moment où l'un d'entre eux leva son épée pour l'immobiliser définitivement, un loup géant se jeta à sa gorge, le tuant sur le coup, avant de se tourner vers le second, qui détala. Mais le loup était plus rapide et attaqua sa jambe avant d'arracher le bras du troisième, qui avait récupéré son arme. Puis il se tourna vers Arya qui sourit largement en le reconnaissant.

« Vent-Gris ! Robb est donc proche. Il t'a entraîné à attaquer les soldats Lannister ? »

Elle se dirigea vers là où elle avait laissé Gendry et Tourte-Chaude, Vent-Gris à ses côtés. La tunique de Tourte était déchirée, et une manche de Gendry était recouverte de sang, mais ils étaient tous les deux en vie.

« Arya ! s'écria Gendry. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

—Un loup a attaqué les soldats, mais il nous a lai– Attention, il est là ! »

Arya rit en voyant les visages paniqués de Gendry et Tourte. Elle devait admettre que Vent-Gris était beaucoup plus gros que lorsqu'elle avait quitté Winterfell, et sa fourrure était tâchée du sang des soldats, mais elle n'avait jamais eu peur des loups. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses compagnons de voyage.

Vent-Gris semblait indifférent à la terreur qu'il inspirait aux deux garçons et se rapprocha d'eux. Tourte attrapa le bras de Gendry et tenta de se cacher derrière lui, mais Arya n'eut pas le temps de les rassurer, un petit groupe de cavaliers apparu à quelques pas d'eux. Cependant, Vent-Gris ne réagit pas à leur présence, et l'étrange soleil sur leur armure rassura Arya sur le fait qu'ils étaient des hommes du Nord.

« Ici, Vent-Gris. »

Le loup-garou obéit et revint se placer aux côtés d'Arya, à la grande surprise de Gendry et Tourte, mais aussi des éclaireurs de Robb, qui n'avaient jamais vu le loup écouter quelqu'un d'autre que Robb.

Après une rapide discussion au cours de laquelle Arya, Gendry et Tourte-Chaude affirmèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas des espions Lannister – l'accent d'Arya, Vent-Gris et l'état des éclaireurs aidant – il fut décidé qu'ils seraient amenés au camp du Roi du Nord.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au camp, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Arya, qui avait une main sur le dos de Vent-Gris. Un garde partit chercher le roi, lui dire que son loup avait trouvé une nouvelle amie.

Lorsque Robb apparut, Arya discutait avec Gendry et Tourte. Vent-Gris se leva joyeusement de sa place derrière Arya pour l'accueillir tandis que les gardes s'inclinaient. L'un d'entre eux voulut forcer Arya à faire de même, tirant son bras presque violemment. Gendry se releva immédiatement pour soutenir Arya qui était déséquilibrée, Arya écrasa le pied du garde de tout son poids et Vent-Gris grogna.

Ce fut le grognement de son loup en direction d'un de ses propres gardes qui attira l'attention de Robb. A côté de Vent-Gris, une petite fille avec des yeux de la même couleur que le pelage du loup. Des yeux gris, comme l'hiver, comme Winterfell. Les yeux d'Eddard Stark, de Jon… D'Arya.

Robb oublia un instant qu'il était Roi du Nord et que ses gardes observaient son comportement à chaque instant. Arya se jeta à son cou et il sentit les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« Votre Majesté ? demanda l'un des gardes.

—Prévenez les cuisiniers, qu'ils sortent leurs meilleurs plats ce soir. »

Le garde hocha la tête et partit accomplir la tâche qui lui était confiée. Robb se tourna alors vers Gendry et Tourte-Chaude, Arya toujours nichée sous son bras. Il leur fit signe de se relever et s'approcha d'eux.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir accompagné Arya. Nous en reparlerons demain, mais vous nous ferez le plaisir de dîner avec nous, j'espère.

—Oui, Gendry, c'est une invitation, sourit Arya.

* * *

Bon... j'avoue, la fin m'a posé quelques problèmes, j'ai un peu perdu le fil.

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !


End file.
